Devil's Advocate
by Yuki-Infel
Summary: Too carried away, I cheered loudly as that Revolver Nietzsche wannabe fell defeated in the top of Tartarus by my overleveled party. But now, looking at the mirror, with this face... If P3 got a good ending, I'd die in the top of Tartarus while if P3 got a bad ending I'd still be killed by SEES. Whichever way it'll end, why I didn't have a happy ending! AU. SI OC as Takaya.
1. Nietzsche Wannabe

**Devil's Advocate**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nietzsche Wannabe**

Scream.

 _Thump. Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Takaya? Takaya! What happened?"

Amidst my scream of horror, a masculine but panicked voice that I've heard many times from my television managed to break through the wooden door. I wanted to bolt out of the door and run away from this room and sob in my mom's ample chest or drive my head to the wall and possibly end this dream-reality. But that voice has just confirmed the reason of my outburst and I-

Scream.

"Takaya! Do you need more Suppressant?! Hey, open the door!"

I'm not finished yet, idiot. Let me have a panic attack in peace!

"You left me with no choice. Stay away from the door!" I heard a click and scrambled my feet away from the door.

 **BOOM!**

There goes the door. I guess I have no privacy anymore.

Someone coughed from the other side of the broken door, the remnants of what was left of my only defense from the truth laid sadly in the blackened floor. I sat frozen, fingers carding through my long, silken black hair and waited with abated breath. I heard thick-soled boots coming closer and those boots stopped a few inch from where I seated. I glanced up slowly and probably looked stupid while doing so.

Drum roll, please.

"... Fuck." I exhaled and fainted.

I was K.O-ed and had a fever for a week.

* * *

 **Author Note**

I don't know how I came up with this piece. Well, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think^^


	2. Apparently I'm a Shirtless Nietzsche Now

**Chapter 2**

 **Apparently I'm a Shirtless Nietzsche Now**

I felt the first cold brush of air and I shivered.

My annoying little brother must've turned on the air conditioner, then. He has a penchant for doing unnecessary, weird stuff like turning it on in autumn and going to sleep with piles of blankets with the air conditioner on. My little sister was even weirder.

But my little brother was a good cook and my sister was so damn cute I could die from nosebleed.

... You've just thought that I have sibling-complex, did you?

"He's fine, stop pacing around."

 _He?_

"It'll be too early to contact that man, but I think we have to get more Suppressant."

"Why do you try so hard to prolong his life? We won't live that long, you know that." Wait, wait. I'm healthy as a horse, why the heck am I dying now?

"Ah, he woke up. How are you feeling, Takaya?"

The moment I heard that creeper's name, I tried my hardest to focus my vision to look over my half-lidded eyelids, but I could just about make out a figure settling to sit on a crate and a white silhoutte walking in.

Ignoring this strange situation, I strained to touch my face but my hands halted a few centimeters above the bed. Horror crept over me as I felt chains clasped my wrists and legs. This situation was already beyond my guesses. What's going on? Why am I chained like a crazy mental patient?!

"What did you just call me? Why am I chained?!"

"Takaya," the green-clad figure replied, looking troubled. "Isn't that the normal precaution? Otherwise you'd accidentally cut off your arms when your Persona-" Blablabla he babbled on and I don't care whatever the reason was.

No no no fuck this is definitely NOT happening, Hell no. I'm not signing up for a BDSM club.

I looked down to see my body. A thin, malnourished torso greeted my eyes with the bones jutting through protruding hips. The chained arms were littered with scars that marked emaciated limbs. My heartbeat picked up and my breath hitched in my throat.

I kinda wanted to cover my nipples, although the sudden loss of boobs was... relieving? "Why am I shirtless?"

The guy actually choked a laugh, "Because you're an exhibitionist?"

 _But I'm a giiiirrlll._

"I'm not Takaya." I stated calmly, waiting for his reaction. "You've got the wrong person."

After I said that, he kept his silence and I watched as his stance grew more and more resigned. Finally, he sighed and adjusted the nerdy glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Definitely needs more Suppressant." He muttered under his breath and left me chained in the room.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Please don't take this fic seriously XD This is self-indulgence at its worst. It has a plot, uh... somewhere. Would definitely veer off from the original P3 because we're following Strega's viewpoint for once. Thanks for reading and say something!^^


	3. Shit Hits the Fan

**Chapter 3**

 **Shit Hits the Fan  
**

Now that I was finally alone, I began missing my family. I was born as the first daughter of a government official and a health nutritionist. Since I'm the first child, I think I was raised up to be a responsible adult. But I didn't fulfill that expectation because I always picked fights with my siblings and they called me an evil sister in return. I was quite a bully but I'd prefer that being called as 'tough love'.

Ahh... I wanted to hug my little sister, I wanted to play video games with my little brother...

At this point I'll admit that I have a sibling-complex, dammit.

When PSX became a huge hit back in 90', Crash Bandicot, Final Fantasy Tactics, Harvest Moon, Nascar, Suikoden, Legend of Mana, take your pick. Me and my brother became gamers overnight. I always teamed up with him (the only time when we became partners) and beat his friends that came to battle against him. I've always been the more strategic one between us while he was all brawn and muscles. I was also the one who taught him in putting up puppy faces whenever we roped dad to a game store.

It was hectic, 'nuff said.

Talking about hectic, that reminds me... That geeky nerd... Jin, was it?

He just called me Takaya, right?

I snickered at the coincidence of the name, since the antagonist character of P3 was also Takaya. Man, he was soooo fucking annoying. That weakass couldn't even lasts longer than one round against me.

Oh, I absolutely had to brag about this game that spent a whole month of my savings to buy. The game I had bought had a school setting with supernatural backdrop. It was mostly about balancing a normal, school life filled with cough-harem-cough while blasting through a tower that appeared at midnight with a blue-haired teen as the extension of the player's self.

Heck, since he looked so emo I shamelessly named him Emo Dude. Sue me.

Err... come to think of it, please don't sue me. I love the MC, actually, since in the fantasy world where people turned into coffins, only a very small amount of people were gifted with the ability to fight the Shadows. Of course, the MC obviously had the ability to use multiple Personas, his versatility is very rare.

Well, actually, before this game, I had thought that games with school setting was pansy and boring with flowers and rainbows everywhere.

But without even knowing it, I already rounded the city map for a lonely brat playing in a deserted park and cried when a guy with a terminal illness died, all the while crawling a dungeon that spawned Shadows with my trusty Pinaka.

Spear makes me feel like a badass, yo.

But actually, the antagonists were also quite pitiful. I was sad when hearing that one nerdy Takaya's lackey's sob story after I beat him, actually. Their powers didn't emerge naturally, so it's difficult to control. They had to take experimental medication so that their powers wouldn't kill them. He said that only the three of them out of the original hundred survived but even then they'd still have to take that medication.

I froze, racking my rarely-used brain.

Medication.

If I'm not wrong... The medication was called Suppressant.

That nerd left me chained in this BDSM club room muttering about something called Suppressant.

The names of the third-rate villains who used that medication in that game were certainly... Chidori, Jin and... Takaya.

I experienced what was called as 'shit hits the fan'. A bigass, fucking impossible fan.

And as if adding the dramatic flair to my momentary mental brilliance, the door creaked open.

"Y-you're that traitor!" I yelled out sharply.

That person sighed behind Jin, who only massaged his temple in headache. "See? He's getting weirder. Do something about it!"

"Eh, I'll pass. He looked like he'd bite off my arm if I come any closer,"

* * *

 **Author Note**

Pinaka: The ultimate spear you'd get by doing weapon fusion with Shiva (450 attack, 100 accuracy, all stats +10)

It was scary how easy it was to write this trash XD

Oh, and the PSX games above ain't mine. Once again, please don't sue me. Thanks for reading^^


End file.
